


Yule in Erebor

by Jenji



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gifts, No Romance, No Smut, Sweet, no mush, yule celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenji/pseuds/Jenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homesick Bilbo is nervous about spending Yule in Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule in Erebor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coww (croixsouillees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croixsouillees/gifts).



  
Bilbo looked out at the faces of the Company. Marveling at each one. That they were all still alive. Though a few of them fared worse than others. More than just scrapes and scratches, bruises and breaks.

  
It was some weeks since the final battle. The one that harkened the end of the seige upon Erebor. The one that brought peace upon Erebor and the newly re-founded city of Dale, that lie in the crook of the mountain. Just on the river.

  
Tonight was not a grand feast. But when the entire Company ate together, there was  much food, music, and laughter. And much talk of families that would soon come from Ered Luin.

  
The winter nights were growing more and more bitter. And Master Baggins, persuaded to stay in Erebor just a bit longer, and just a bit longer, and just a wee bit longer, until  found himself stuck in Erebor until the spring thaw. Not that he was complaining, mind you. But he was worried. For his home.

  
And home was on his mind as the dwarves around the long table discussed Yule.

  
There were many preparations to be made. Pine boughs to gather. Beeswax to collect for candles. Ovens to be fired for the baking of the many treats.

  
A great feast they would have, it was decided.

  
"What about presents?" Kili asked as he looked around the table. They had spoken enough of food and hanging branches, but what about the loot?

  
The chatter continued and Bilbo again was lost in thoughts of home. Of the Yule celebrations he'd had with his parents.

  
Unnoticed, Bilbo wandered off from the chatter. He left them in the large dining hall and wandered out to the front entrance of Erebor. He sighed deeply and looked out at the scene before him.

  
He pulled his worn velvet coat more tightly about him as the winter wind blew around him, chilling his bones. It was then that he longed most for his comfy lounge with its overstuffed chairs and warm crackling fire.

  
"You'll freeze to death out here, Master Baggins," Thorin said as he came up to stand beside him.

  
Bilbo looked up and smiled just a bit. "I miss home," Bilbo said. "The Shire. Bag End." He shrugged.

  
"I would expect no less," Thorin said and put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. "We all miss home when we are away from it. Even the most adventurous of us."

  
"I suppose you're right," Bilbo said.

  
Thorin chuckled a bit, but said nothing more on the subject. The wind whipped up a little more fiercely. "Come, we should go inside," he said and guided Bilbo in from the wintry view.

  
"What will you do for Yule?" Bilbo asked. He thought maybe he could decorate his room as he had at home. With the traditional boughs and candles, a wreath on the door. Cookies laid out on the table, apples in a bowl.

* * *

  
"Oi, and what is this?" Dwalin asked as he looked down at the slice of... cake? He frowned and poked it with his fingernail. It was wet. Cakes were not supposed to be wet, were they?

"It's wassail cake," Bilbo said proudly. "Made it myself." It was the first night of Yule. The table in the large dining hall was a shambles, empty plates lie everywhere. The great bird carcass was just bones, a rack of lamb reduced to nothing. Only a few baked apples were left along with an upended glass of mead. How Fili had managed to keep the mead in the upended glass, Bilbo could not fathom.

"Never heard of such," Gloin said.

"Why's it smell funny?" Kili asked.

"That's wassail," Fili said and shoved his brother. 

"In the cake?" Bombur asked and frowned.

"Well, yes," Bilbo said and frowned. "Why else would it be called 'wassail cake'?"

"It's good," Bofur said around a mouthful. It sent the other dwarves into sampling the traditional Hobbit Yule treat. Bilbo blushed over the many compliments he received. And the nod of approval from Thorin.

Mugs of warm spiced wine were passed around to everyone. It was the first night of Yule, and there was much to be done. A few of the dwarves had gone out earlier that day and gathered enough pine boughs to decorate the whole of Erebor, not that so many were needed, since not all of Erebor was habitable yet. They still had a lot of work to do, but Yule was a much needed break.

* * *

"What's that sound?" Bilbo asked as he looked over his shoulder. He was in the midst of decorating the living space he shared with Kili and Fili with pine boughs and holly branches. 

"That must be the carolers," Kili said and bounced up and down. "What do we do?"

"Get the basket and open the door," Fili said from atop the ladder.

"Oh! Yes," Kili said and nodded. 

Bilbo could only watch and see. Kili grabbed up the basket of fruit that was stuck with cloves. 'For good luck and prosperity in the new year' he had been told a few times while they all sat around making them. It seemed a tradition that everyone would receive either an orange or an apple.

He had been forewarned of their coming and had planned ahead. He'd never made a quadruple batch of maple candy before, but it turned out splendidly if he did say so himself. 

Once the children had sung their song and collected their treats, they left. The three occupants of the room followed behind and joined the trailing group of dwarves. As they went along to each door, the group got larger and larger. Thankfully there were only ten doors to visit and fourteen dwarves to gather.

Once at the end of the singing, they gathered in the great dining hall. Bilbo gasped and smiled. He had taken part in the decorating of the room, but had not seen it all lit up with candles and lanterns. The room glowed and twinkled. Truly a magical sight.

Bilbo thought there was magic in that room. Dwarves were known to have a little magic in them. How else could Bombur bounce like he did? How else could Gloin and Oin make campfires from soaking wet wood? How else could Kili unerringly hit whatever target he wanted with his arrows? How else could Bilbo feel so at home in this strange dark place, devoid of windows?

* * *

Bilbo woke early the next morning. The second day of Yule. He heard scampering outside the door. He knew it was either Fili or Kili. Possibly both. He chuckled and rose from the bed. 

"We thought you'd never wake up," Kili said as he stood at the small stove stirring something. Bilbo sniffed the air trying to make out the scent.

Soon he was served with a bowl of hot oats laced liberally with walnuts. A small pitcher of maple syrup sat on the table. 

Fili had already pulled up his chair and was beginning to dig in when a knock sounded on the door. 

"Uncle," Kili said and put the pot of oats on the table. He rushed to get the door.

Bilbo watched as Thorin moved into the room, his arms piled high with brightly wrapped gifts.

* * *

Bilbo sat all through breakfast, nervous. He realized then that the gifts Thorin had brought were for the three of them. And he wondered if his gift would be enough. He chewed his lip, his breakfast threatened to make a reappearance.

"When do we get to open them?" Kili asked. Leave it to him to be impatient.

"Go get our gifts," Fili said as he stood. He began collecting the bowls from the table.

Bilbo blinked when he realized Thorin was staring at him. "I... um... that is to say..." suddenly he was a ball of nerves as he stammered. He pushed away from the table and backed himself away, not saying anything more. He sniffed and tugged at his ragged coat. Then he was gone.

He didn't need a candle in his dark bedroom, he knew exactly where he'd put the three gifts he'd made for them. Under the bed. He bent and slid them out.

With his bundles in his arms, he entered the main living space again. Thorin had moved to one end of the couch. Fili and Kili sat on the floor, leaving Bilbo the other end of the couch. He set his bundles next to him.

"Well... what are we waiting for?" Kili asked and reached for one of the packages in the pile in front of himself and Fili. "For you Uncle."

Bilbo sat silently watching. A paper wrapped package was put in his hand. 

"Don't just sit there, Master Boggins," Kili said. "Open it." He grinned up at Bilbo. 

Bilbo nodded and untied the string. The paper came away and a fine set of white handkerchiefs lie there, embroidered all around in a geometric pattern in silver blue thread.

"I had them done up in Dale," Kili said and beamed up at him.

"Oh, they are very nice," Bilbo said. He didn't notice what anyone else got. 

Fili gave knives to Kili and Thorin, but Bilbo got a pair of warm gloves. Much better than a knife, if you asked Bilbo.

Then it was Thorin's turn to give his gifts. New boots for both Kili and Fili. Thorin smirked when he saw Bilbo looking on and then eyeing him by turns. He chuckled softly and nudged the bundle at him.

Bilbo bit his lip and took the package. He wondered what Thorin gave him, boots being out of the question. Of course, his people were known to wear boots in only the most inclement weather, but Thorin wouldn't know that. 

The string was gone, fallen to the floor. The blue paper came away. Bilbo gasped, his fingers touched first hesitantly and then with more wonder the rich blue jacquard fabric done in blue on blue. He smirked a little, then began to chuckle as he unfurled the garment. A fine blue coat trimmed with short fur at the collar and with gold thread on cuffs, hem, and buttonholes. It was beautiful.

Fili and Kili beamed up at him from the floor. "Put it on," Kili said.

"See if it fits," Fili said and they both nodded. 

Bilbo stood and removed his worn coat that had seen better days. And those days had only been a few months before. But then the thing had seen many battles and a war. Almost drowned, caught on fire, eaten, beaten, battered.

"It fits!" Kili said.

"I knew it would," Thorin said and smiled as Bilbo tugged it around himself and buttoned up the gold buttons.

"It's marvelous," Bilbo said and smiled as he ran his hand down the arm of the coat and then the front, smoothing it down. 

"Us now," Kili said.

"Yes, yes, of course," Bilbo said, collecting himself, he sat once again on the couch. 

"For you," he said and gave the first gift to Kili. "And you," one to Fili. "And you," the heaviest to Thorin. 

"Oh, Master Boggins, it's beautiful," Kili said as he held up the patchwork blanket. One side was fur and the other was a patchwork of velvet squares in different colors. 

Fili, seeing Kili's gift, opened his own. Also a blanket, he smiled and unfurled it. While the squaures were similar, the fur on the reverse was light brown where Kili's was dark browns and black. 

Thorin chuckled. "Let me guess," he said softly. "You made me a blanket?"

Bilbo looked at Thorin and shrugged. Thorin chuckled again and shook his head as he untied the string that bound the gift. He blinked down at the unwrapped gift in his lap.

"Master Baggins," Thorin said softly as he ran his hand over the fine blue velvet. 

Fili and Kili oohed and aahed as Thorin unfurled the long robe. It was trimmed in a long grey fur, wolf, the seller had told Bilbo.

"Put it on, Uncle," Kili said from the floor.

Thorin nodded and stood, the wrapping paper slipped to the floor. He twirled the heavy garment around him and settled it on his shoulders before slipping his arms in the wide sleeves.

"Oh, Uncle," Kili said. "You look like a king." He beamed up at his uncle.

"In time for your coronation," Fili said and smiled. 

"It is," Thorin said. "Such a thoughtful gift. Thank you Master Baggins."

"Y-you're quite welcome," Bilbo said and smiled. "We should clean up." As he felt the blush creep over him, he bent to clean up the papers, lest someone see any bit of emotion, or he have to watch while Thorin looked at him with piercing blue eyes. 

* * *

"I must thank you again, Master Baggins," Thorin said later that evening.

Bilbo had come outside once again. To get away from the noise and revelry of the party going on inside the mountain. Thorin had invited all of Dale, it seemed, and they'd all shown up! Even the red haired elf from Mirkwood had found it in herself to sneak away to see Kili.

"You're quite welcome, again," Bilbo said. 

"And how is your coat?" Thorin asked, sounding a little amused.

"It is more than I could have asked for," Bilbo said. He was glad the moon was not full or bright, he felt a blush creep up.

"Oh, I'm sure there are many things you could ask for," Thorin replied.

Bilbo frowned. It seemed of late, now that the mountain was his and Smaug dead, Thorin was of much better humor. He always seemed to have a smirk, grin or smile on his lips. His eyes danced in whatever light was available, always sparking with mirth.

"Yes, I'm sure there are," Bilbo said and ran his hand along the smooth stone rail of the wide balcony. 

"You will always have a home here, Master Baggins," Thorin said softly.

"Will I?" he asked and looked up at the dwarf. 

"Aye," Thorin said.

They were silent for a long time.

"I wish you not to leave, Bilbo," Thorin said finally.

"I will have to go in the Spring," Bilbo said and chewed his lip.

"Perhaps winter will last forever, then," Thorin said. Bilbo blinked and sighed. His sigh was caught in his throat when he felt a slight pressure on the top of his head, a big warm body at his side. He looked up, tilted his face up to see Thorin standing back up straight again from the kiss he'd placed on the Hobbit's hair.

"Perhaps it will," Bilbo said softly as his fingers brushed Thorin's and Thorin didn't pull away.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> You requested fluff, I hope this was fluffy enough. I've never written this pairing before. 
> 
> Happy Yule (or Christmas, or Hanukkah)


End file.
